MeteVision Song Contest 13
|presenters = Elodie Gossuin, Cyril Féraud |host = France Télévisions |executive = Abraham Coucou |opening = "Toukassé", by Shanguy |interval = "J'ai cherché", by Elodie Gossuin "Roi", by Bilal Hassani |winner = "Player 2", by Sea |entries = 25 |debut = ''-'' |withdraw = |return = |nex = 14 |year = 13 |pre = 12 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs.}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 13, often referred to as MSC#13, was the thirteenth edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Marseille, France. The edition started the 12th July 2019, and ended the 04th August 2019. 25 countries participated in this edition, with Algeria withdrawing from the contest, no one debuting and Macedonia and Tunisia returning to the competition. Sea from Portugal won the contest with the song "Player 2" receving a total of 127 points, 25 points ahead the runner-up, Cyprus. Spain finishing in third place with 93 points. The host country, France achieved an 7th place with 83 points. The last place was for Bosnia, that got 10 points. Organization Once France won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its thirteenth edition. Some cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 14th July that Marseille would host MSC#13. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Meeting!, relating it with the need to celebrate the diversity of the competition and the mix of cultures that it envolves.. The host channel, France Télévisions, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Elodie Gossuin and Cyril Féraud to present MSC#13. Location 'Stade Vélodrome' The Stade Vélodrome known as the Orange Vélodrome for sponsorship reasons, is a multi-purpose stadium in Marseille, France. It is home to the Olympique de Marseille football club of Ligue 1 since it opened in 1937, and was a venue in the 1998 FIFA World Cup, the 2007 Rugby World Cup and the UEFA Euro 2016. It occasionally hosts RC Toulon rugby club of the Top 14. It is the largest club football ground in France, with a capacity of 67,344 spectators. The stadium is also used regularly by the France national rugby union team. The record attendance for a club game before renovation at the Stade Vélodrome was 58,897 (for a UEFA Cup semi-final against Newcastle United in 2004). Since expansion to 67,394, the record attendance at the ground now stands at 65,252 for the match vs rivals PSG that occurred on February 26, 2017. The stadium was also featured as a FIFA World Cup venue when the 1938 finals were held in France. The first-ever match to be played was between Marseille and Torino in 1937. Widely criticized and unloved by the Marseillais for its architecture (no roof, exposure to strong mistral winds and poor acoustics), the Stade Vélodrome has since 2003 been the subject of several projects to modernize and enlarge it. In July 2009, following an extraordinary council of the City of Marseille concerning the City Hall renovation project, a motion was passed launching a public-private partnership (PPP). On 21 June 2010, following France's winning bid for UEFA Euro 2016, Marseille announced that the stadium would receive another renovation (a roof and an increase in capacity from 60,031 to 67,000), making it a UEFA Elite Stadium. Works began in the spring of 2011 and were completed in summer 2014. 'Marseille' Marseille is the second-largest city of France. The main city of the historical province of Provence, it is the prefecture of the department of Bouches-du-Rhône and region of Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur. It is located on the Mediterranean coast near the mouth of the Rhône. The city covers an area of 241 km2 and had a population of 852,516 in 2012. Its metropolitan area, which extends over 3,173 km2 is the third-largest in France after Paris and Lyon, with a population of 1,831,500 as of 2010. Known to the ancient Greeks and Romans as Massalia, Marseille was an important European trading centre and remains the main commercial port of the French Republic. Marseille is now France's largest city on the Mediterranean coast and the largest port for commerce, freight and cruise ships. The city was European Capital of Culture in 2013 and European Capital of Sport in 2017; it hosted matches at the 1998 World Cup and Euro 2016. It is home to Aix-Marseille University. The city has a hot-summer mediterranean climate with mild, humid winters and warm to hot, mostly dry summers. December, January, and February are the coldest months, averaging temperatures of around 12 °C during the day and 4 °C at night. July and August are the hottest months, averaging temperatures of around 28–30 °C during the day and 19 °C at night in the Marignane airport (35 km from Marseille) but in the city near the sea the average high temperature is 27 °C in July. Participants 25 countries participated in the edition. 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * 'Returning countries' Bellow a list of all returning countries: * * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4 *MeteVision Song Contest 5 *MeteVision Song Contest 6 *MeteVision Song Contest 7 *MeteVision Song Contest 8 *MeteVision Song Contest 9 *MeteVision Song Contest 10 *MeteVision Song Contest 11 *MeteVision Song Contest 12